


The perfume of the wild orchids

by LadyLigeia07



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLigeia07/pseuds/LadyLigeia07
Summary: This one shot takes place after the developments of the last chapter of the series (Pray in Abyss 23)





	The perfume of the wild orchids

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyfeather](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfeather/gifts).



 

The perfume of the wild orchids

 

Meanwhile, in Hong Kong…

Asami’s group finished cleaning away the mess left in the house they had leased as operative center for their activities, Asami decided to ask Feilong for assistance in finding a new secure place they could use for operations, now that everything had been discovered by their enemies.

Feilong agreed and asked his most loyal subordinates to prepare a place near the seashore, close to his favorite vacation mansion. The mansion was a splendid house Fei had used in the past when he needed a good place to relax and he enjoyed it to the fullest. It was one of the most beautiful places he had ever owned.

There was a beautiful garden in that comfortable colonial style house he had offered to Asami and his men. It was one of those places only an expert gardener could successfully manage. There were exotic trees everywhere and flowers of extraordinary beauty. These filled the air with a delightful and almost lustful fragrance, unnoticed to many of the men who were now hidden inside the house waiting their master’s orders.

After Kirishima helped him take care of his wounds, Asami ordered several of his men to run errands in the neighborhood to pick up many of the items they would need to stay in the new hideaway comfortably. Kirishima, efficiently, asked some of Feilong’s men where he could obtain some weapons they would need. While Kirishima took care of obtaining new weaponry several of Asami's men went to the nearest mall to buy personal supplies -toothpaste, toothbrushes, combs, shaving cream, after shaving lotion, pajamas, underwear for everyone.

The men and their subordinates stayed up late that night, working to coordinate their future actions; Asami was fully aware that he couldn’t make it out of this situation without the help of Feilong and his most loyal subordinates.

Midpoint of the discussions Fei made some phone callings and asked his men to order some food for the gathered men. The food was exquisite, being ordered from the finest restaurant in the area. It was an excellent example of that type of Asian cuisine that mixes different kinds of flavors and colors successfully.

After the men finished their meal and their duties, they took their leave and silently retired for the night in the many rooms their host assigned to them. Feilong stayed in the living room for a while, discussing with some of his subordinates the information gained from business people in the area.

Asami looked around the house, noticeably furnished and decorated in accordance with Fei’s personal idea of style; sophisticated yet classic and sober. Asami went to the garden; the sight there was incredible. The full moon illuminated every flower and tree, and he studied the scene extremely fascinated. The fountain in the middle of the garden, which the moon lit in a majestic way, looked as if it was made of pure silver as the clear water poured from the spouts. That white limestone fountain looked as if inspired by some seen in France; it had a unique style - it was indeed a Renaissance fountain, adorned with sweet cherub angels. It was a very elegant object to have in the middle of that garden, where the golden orchids swayed in the nocturnal breeze and other flowers released an intense fragrance during the night.

Asami had a round of drinks with Fei before heading to bed. They talked about strategies and business, and Asami could note that Fei was still a very attractive man as he had been seven years before. He had the same cool, dangerous beauty; similar to that of a sinuous feral feline, but his enigmatic smile revealed he was indeed a human being, albeit not an average one. Asami didn’t notice any underlying feelings towards him other than that he was a good looking man with a voice as calm as the night. They ended talking about general matters of no importance and Fei greeted for the night with distant sympathy, something that surprised Asami.

It was possibly three in the morning when Asami woke up and saw a shadowed figure near his bedroom door. He felt his head aching and instantly perceived a strange odor filling the air. There was something on his bedside table. It was a refined incense burner. However, the smell in the air wasn’t that of a common incense stick. Perhaps, this was made of some kind of special herb. Asami smelled soothing fragrance notes… and something special. _Opium_ , he thought.

He wanted to get up from the brass bed he was sleeping on, but he couldn’t. That smell was seductive and unusual, a rare and delicious mix of opium, flowers, and herbs. The fragrance was so pleasant that he fell into what he thought, afterwards, was Fei’s trap without acknowledging it.

The strange figure near the door came close to him, his hair and his dressing gown had the same pleasant odor… and something else in addition to it: sandalwood, tropical vetiver, and a scent of wild flowers. That odor came from the wild orchids in the garden, Asami was sure of it. He realized immediately that it was too late to escape from this second seductive fragrance and from the man wearing it, who had just captured him- caressing his face and whispering tender words down his ears. Asami wasn’t lucid, but he felt clearly a soft kiss from his host’s fine lips and after that, he heard a fine chuckle.

“I didn’t start yet,” Fei said.

Asami felt like if he was drowning in so many sensations. He had been drugged and he was aware of it, but he didn’t want to break this enticing spell, and all his body and soul claimed to submit to that forbidden pleasure completely.

For a second, he thought of his lover waiting for him far away in the mountains, but the feeling of a hand caressing his chest and skillfully going down, stopped him. He felt that soft hand caressing that part of his body that made him almost writhe from the extreme and guilty pleasure. It was useless. Asami knew all his body wanted it. For so many years he had awaited it, and only in his dreams, he would confess to his soul how much he desired that man in front of him, that man whose eyes gleamed like a spark of moonlight.

Asami’s body couldn’t fight it anymore and he surrendered completely to the pleasure only that man could give to him.

Fei unbuttoned the top half of his pajamas and pulled out the other half completely from his legs. Then he took off his own garment and straddled Asami.

Asami didn’t move, and with a surprised gaze he looked what the other man was doing under the clear light of the full moon that filtered from the window. Fei was caressing him inch by inch. At some point, he put his own whole naked body against his and rubbed on it like the lustful feline Asami knew he was inside. Fei’s lips brushed his nipples, softly grasped them with his teeth, and began using his tongue in the most teasing way, as if he had meant to devour those tender peaks with an insane passion.

Fei continued his ministrations, always kissing him on the chest, the thighs and at the end… there. Asami experienced the best fellatio he had ever had in his entire life. At some point, Fei stopped, to Asami’s dismay, but after taking his manhood skillfully Fei maneuvered to straddle Asami. Then Fei lowered himself down onto Asami's manhood. Fei rode him like an expert and Asami was so intoxicated by both lust and drugs, that he didn’t battle anymore against the heat and the extreme pleasure.

Asami thought afterwards that it had been the best and most tantalizing sexual experience he had ever had.

The next morning Asami woke up early. He sensed in the air the remains of the fragrance that had entrapped him during the night. His head was heavy; his body still a bit hot and damp. He felt something moist between his legs.

_What is wrong with me?_ he thought _._ Asami almost couldn’t believe it. Was it a wet dream?

He wondered why and how, and then he tried to deny the evidence. _It can’t be_ , he thought, _I haven't had these dreams since my early teen years, it’s impossible! Maybe this happened after Fei left the room,_ he reasoned _._

After taking a shower and getting dressed, Asami went downstairs and found Fei in the living room, fully dressed in an elegant suit and smoking from an opium pipe. He was sitting in an overstuffed red armchair reading a newspaper. In front of him, there was a mahogany coffee table covered with copies of various documents and reports.

“That shit is bad for your health,” Asami said all of a sudden.

Fei raised his eyes and looked at him with a bit of surprise.

“It’s not what you think,” he answered, looking at his pipe, “I put only perfumed tobacco in it … did you sleep well?”

“Yes I did. I just wonder why I don’t feel pain from the wounds anymore. Isn’t it weird?”

Asami looked at Fei with an interrogative expression, as if he was wondering why the other man looked so composed and almost indifferent this morning.

_Is he trying to feign nothing happened during the night_? Asami thought.

Fei’s behavior was as calm as the day before, the same almost distant gaze.

Fei looked at Asami’s face with a bit of concern but his expression also revealed some kind of undefinable inner thought.

“Sorry, Asami,” he said to him. “I should have told you yesterday… but I didn’t want to sound intrusive to you.”

“So, you want to talk about it, don’t you? Let’s talk about what you did after you finished with all your business matters yesterday.”

“To be honest, I was so tired that the instant I put my head on the pillow, I fell asleep. Why are you asking me this?”

Asami almost couldn’t believe what he was listening. _Why Fei wanted so badly to deny what happened between the two during the night?_

Asami had admitted to himself that the sex with Fei was incredibly good, but the experience had confused him a lot. He thought it must have been the same somehow for Fei.

“Is there something you would like to tell me?” Asami asked, expecting the other to be finally honest about his feelings, whatever these were.

“Well, yes, there is something. Without discussing it with you, I asked one of my men to put a special incense stick in your room. I did it because you were in pain yesterday and I wanted to lend you a hand. A Chinese doctor recommended it to me. It is somehow an herbal medicine to allow people in pain to have a good night of sleep. You look nicely relaxed to me this morning. Am I wrong?”

Asami looked confused more than ever, and without warning, he was about to tell everything himself because Fei’s refusal to accept the truth was inexplicable to him and a bit irritating, too. However, in that very moment, one of Fei’s men entered from the door and told him they were all waiting for his daily orders. Fei nodded and asked his subordinate to wait out for a moment.

After greeting both, the man went out and closed the door. Fei looked at Asami and said, “Sorry, it looks like it’s time for work now. Since we still have a few minutes, I would like to ask you if you could make me a great favor.”

“Certainly, tell me what kind of ‘favor’ you would need of me.”

“I expect someone tonight, a guest. This person is someone you know but I need your help because I told my men I would meet with this person for business. I don’t want my bodyguards around because this is a personal matter. To quiet them, I said you would be there to watch for me.”

“Why did you lie? Sorry, but if you want my help you should be more clear!”

“Ehhm,” answered Fei, clearing his throat. “I’m talking about my ‘partner’, Asami. I will be waiting for him tonight but I don’t want my men to know the real reason behind this meeting. Do you understand, now? Sorry, I would have preferred not to be this direct about something so personal and special for me.”

Asami couldn’t deny he felt a bit of disappointment getting the truth in this way. Right in his face and in his feelings. Someway the whole matter hurt his pride and probably something else.

“So, you need my help to cover for you? In this case, you must tell me who this person is if you want my help; I won't endanger you if I am supposed to be protecting you.”

“It was one of your recent employees, Asami. Maybe you thought that I had erased him by now after I discovered he was working for you.”

In that moment, Asami realized everything; he brought his palm to his forehead and chuckled, frustrated. _Yoh_ , he thought.

Feeling a bit of embarrassment, he told Fei that he would do anything that might help him…

“To thank you for the night,” he added, hoping the other would acknowledge everything and at least would say something. Deep inside Asami was hoping Fei would tell him that he had enjoyed the experience or something similar to lessen the feeling of disillusion that started biting his heart at that very moment.

“Don’t be this grateful,” Fei told him plainly, “that Chinese medicine I gave you is something that some people use only in especial circumstances. I couldn’t call a normal doctor yesterday. The person who lent me that medicine told me that it provokes some uncomfortable side effects. Hallucinations in the first place. This is the reason I asked you if you had slept well. Honestly, I was worried about you.”

“Yes… I slept 'quite well'.”

“So glad to hear that, now I feel relieved. I really preferred those injuries didn’t bother you.”

“You are so considerate!”

“You are welcome. One last thing. Tonight I will sleep in the bedroom next to yours. My partner will stay with me for a couple of hours, even if I would like our time together to last a bit more. We always have to meet in hidden places, and I’m getting tired of it, but this is the way it is.” Fei sounded a bit sad but then he added, “However, my apologies in advance if we get a bit loud, you know. I can give you the same medicine tonight again if you wish... just to help you, as I said.”

“Yeah, that would be fine. Really fine.”

“It seems you are saying it in a bitter tone. Maybe I should just have searched for a normal doctor yesterday who treated you in a more professional way.”

“No, no, I assure you it has nothing to do with it.”

Fei winked at Asami and smiled ironically, in a way that could mean everything and yet nothing.

_This guy is a very enigmatic person_ … _to say the least_. Asami admitted to himself with a soft and resigned sigh.

 


End file.
